


California rest in peace

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен вспоминает о лете</p>
            </blockquote>





	California rest in peace

Они лежат в постели, мягкой, настоящей постели с матрасом, и подушками, и всем остальным, в комнате темно, от приоткрытого окна тянет холодом — диктор по радио пообещал завтра настоящий снег, с ума сойти — и Кугар рядом молчит, тепло дышит в затылок, его рука лежит у Дженсена на груди. 

Дженсена ведёт. Они не спали, кажется, приблизительно никогда, всё время находились дела поинтересней: ехать через Штаты, то и дело сбрасывая хвост из малоприятных чуваков на тёмных внедорожниках, чуть не спалиться на границе, потеряться в Канаде, пробираясь через бесконечный какой-то лес к дому Клэя. 

Он устал зверски, и уверен, что Кугар чувствует себя примерно так же, но заснуть не получается. Тело ещё напряжено, Дженсен готов подорваться и бежать куда придётся по первому сигналу, и никак не выходит объяснить себе, что сегодня сигнала не будет. В голове сумасшедший калейдоскоп из мыслей, кажется, обо всём сразу. Привычно, на самом деле, Дженсен почти всегда так живёт, но сейчас это кажется лишним, и он цепляется за первое, на чём удается ненадолго зафиксировать внимание. 

— Эй, Куг. А что ты делал, когда тебе было семнадцать?

Кугар гладит его по животу, кружит раскрытой ладонью. Дженсен чувствует каждую мозоль. 

— Работал. Жил в Эль-Пасо. В колледж думал пойти, — в голосе Кугара слышна усмешка, — а потом решил в армию.   
— Тебе бы понравился колледж. Наверное. Ты на кого хотел учиться? Спорю на что угодно, ты бы классным художником был, самым лучшим. Или дизайнером там, а, Куг?

Кугар легко щекочет Дженсена под рёбрами, ворчит беззлобно:

— Болтаешь всё.   
— Но я же угадал, да? — Дженсен выворачивается, пытается пощекотать в ответ, но куда там.  
— Почти, — Кугар целует его в плечо, обнимает поперёк живота, — я архитектором хотел стать.   
— Получилось бы. Точно тебе говорю.

Тишина. Дженсен знает, Кугар будет молчать и ждать, что он скажет дальше.

— А я тогда всё лето в Калифорнии провёл, ну, кроме пары недель, у меня кожа была прямо как у тебя, тёмная такая, — Дженсен медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по руке Кугара, рисует замысловатый узор, — а волосы, уй, я себя в зеркале через раз узнавал, ну, не только потому что они в белый выгорели, конечно. Там ещё море травы было, и пиво, и текила, реки текилы, Куг, представляешь?

Он тихо смеётся. Дженсен знает этот смех, любит его, то есть, он вообще всё в Кугаре любит, но этот смех — особенно. Он значит, что сейчас никто из них не вспоминает о дерьме, случившемся за последние годы, никаких мировых злодеев с супернавороченными бомбами, взрывающихся вертолётов и разрушенных домов, ничего такого. Мирное, тихое время. Рай почти. 

Дженсен перекатывается на спину, трётся носом о шею Кугара и продолжает:

— Мы тогда айди подделали, конечно, как будто нам не по семнадцать, а нормально так двадцать один, совершеннолетние все. В клубы не совались особо, да и нахрен они нужны были, эти клубы, все вечно на пляже тусовались. Я думал, ну, как домой потом вернулся в сентябре, что никогда от этого песка не избавлюсь, он в шмотки прям въелся, и в кеды тоже, но мама отстирала как-то. Крутое лето было. И всё под одну музыку, знаешь, бывает такое, что к какому-то времени песня привязывается, или там группа целая, у тебя было так?

Кугар кивает еле заметно, потом, как будто этого мало, подтверждает словами:

— Да.   
— Расскажешь потом? Это прикольно, сравнивать такие штуки, ну, не сравнивать, их же нельзя сравнить, у каждого своё, но узнавать такое про другого ужасно круто, я бы хотел про тебя узнать. 

Кугар ещё раз кивает и целует его, невесомо прикасается губами ко лбу. Обещает — переводит для себя Дженсен. Это нормально, что Кугар не рассказывает сразу, он может ходить так месяц, два, три, а потом, когда Дженсен и сам уже забудет, что спрашивал, обязательно расскажет, выберет самый удачный момент, и выложит всё, даже самые мелкие детали. Иногда Дженсену кажется, что Кугар по-настоящему говорит так мало, потому что всегда ждёт идеального момента. Ну и ладно, он сам неплохо справляется с тем, чтобы говорить за двоих.

— Я тогда слушал только RHCP. Ну, точнее мы все, вся компания, да что там, половина Калифорнии, кроме шуток. Как раз к ним вернулся этот чувак с непроизносимой фамилией, Калифорникейшн вышел, короче, Перцы были жутко модными. И мы с Олли, помнишь, я тебе уже говорил про него, рванули из Сан-Диего в Сиэтл на концерт. Приехали кое-как, там толпа народу, билетов нет, ну мы на стадион пролезли реально чудом, Олли с парнями местными накурился и подговорил их охрану отвлечь, и получилось. Представляешь, в середине концерта пробираемся мы к сцене, я всё на Фли посмотреть поближе хотел, он так слэпит, ну и вообще, лучший басист на свете, серьёзно. А толпа начинает реветь. Я голову поднимаю, смотрю, а на сцене все голые, ну то есть, совсем, только у каждого носок на хуй надет. И они так и играют — с носками на хуях.

Кугар хохочет во всё горло, утирает слёзы, сгибается пополам. Дженсен гладит его по спине, очерчивает контуры острых лопаток. Невесть откуда взявшаяся нежность мешает говорить дальше, мешает заржать вместе с Кугаром, просто и радостно. Он только и может, что водить руками по гладкой коже, задерживаясь, запинаясь на бугорках-шрамах. 

Кугар успокаивается быстро, резко, раз — и даже следов улыбки не остаётся. Он оборачивается к Дженсену и долго-долго смотрит. Тёмные глаза блестят в слабом свете, пробивающемся из-за двери. 

— Куг? — Дженсен тянется к нему, забирается сверху, ёрзает, чувствуя под собой напрягшееся сильное тело.   
— Не говори, — Кугар произносит это мягко, ласково.

Он ведёт руками по бокам Дженсена вверх, гладит грудь, шею. Дженсену хочется выгнуться, подставиться под ласку, хочется, чтобы ладони Кугара, а еще лучше — губы — были одновременно везде. Куг умеет, так хорошо умеет отвлечь его, заткнуть, не как обычно, даже мысленно, умеет сделать так, чтобы Дженсен остался в пустоте и тишине. 

Два пальца оказываются на губах, Дженсен бездумно втягивает их в рот, облизывает, сосёт. Задевает царапину — на языке солёное. У Кугара, кажется, сбивается дыхание.

— Вкусно, — сообщает Дженсен.

Выходит невнятно, но Кугар вроде понимает, убирает пальцы — Дженсен успевает чуть прикусить кончики — и целует его. Дженсену горячо и душно, кожа покрывается маленькими капельками пота.

Они как будто не трахались целую вечность. Дженсен прижимается к Кугару, трётся, ощущая задницей вставший тяжёлый член, вылизывает шею, дуреет — до сих пор, каждый раз, от того, что можно, от того, что Кугар — вот он, под руками, под ним, сам как пьяный, облизывает губы и невозможно, жадно, жарко смотрит на Дженсена. И Дженсен не выдерживает:

— Куг. Выеби меня уже. 

И больше ни о чём не думает. 

Позже Дженсен лежит, слушая ровное дыхание спящего Кугара и бормочет ему в тёмную макушку: 

— Знаешь, Куг, это магия какая-то наверное, Перцы хуже кошек, им совсем верить нельзя, никак. Я вот одну песню услышал, пока сегодня на заправке парень с кофеваркой возился, а мне уже как будто снова семнадцать, и дури в башке столько же. Хочется, чтобы я бессмертный, и ты бессмертный, и никогда не уставать, и никакого дерьма вокруг. Классно было бы, — Дженсен зевает, потягивается, закрывает глаза, — давай так и сделаем?

Он засыпает, обняв Кугара обеими руками и улыбаясь.


End file.
